


just a fling

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl does not like where things are headed between him and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a fling

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the sean/karl mini-series "adjustments"
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

They were leaning against the wall of the gym that was used for swords training, smoking in silence. Sean was close enough for Karl to be able to smell his aftershave, their shoulders almost touching, almost.

"Do you want to come over to my place, later?" Sean asked, letting his head sink back against the wall and exhaling a cloud of smoke, the corners of his mouth curling upwards, hinting at a smile, hidden beneath the seemingly unaffected surface.

Karl felt himself hesitate, much longer than he usually did when the question came up, and Sean arched his eyebrows.

"I don't- I'm not sure if I am very well fitted for being your on set fling," Karl said slowly, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Sean was silent for a long moment and his eyes moved to the hand holding the stub of his cigarette. With a small sigh he dropped it and ground it into the floor with the heel of his boot.

"That's not the way I see it," he then said quietly, his eyes coming to rest heavily on Karl's, and suddenly, Karl had difficulties with breathing.

"But perhaps this is not the best place for talking about this," he added, nodding towards Viggo who came towards them across the parking lot.

"I'll be home, Karl, just drop by if you want. To talk. I think we should talk," he said and for a fleeting moment his fingers squeezed his shoulder, gently, before he pushed himself away from the wall and proceeded to greeting their king. And wasn't that a better answer than Karl had been hoping for? Maybe it would be worth talking about this, after all.


End file.
